Alternative energy, for example, photovoltaics, plays a rapidly increasing role in the global energy supply. In the area of photovoltaics, intensive research is being conducted that addresses the improvement of the efficiency of solar cells. Some of the insights on which the present invention is based show that even by the way solar cells are used and configured, significant improvements in efficiency can be achieved. But of course, even in this area, various approaches regarding the configuration of energy-producing cells are already available.
Primarily, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,968 describes a primarily two-layered approach. In a first layer, various solar cells are distributed over an area. In a second layer, respectively centric above the solar cell lenses, Fresnel lenses are provided. Both layers can be connected with each other by an outer housing.
Das U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,062 describes a similar concept which appears more expensive, however, relative to the lenses. There, Fresnel lenses can be combined with conventional lenses.
U.S. patent application No. 2010/0089436 A1 describes a chamber in which optical elements and solar cells can be combined with each other.
The chamber includes a dome-shaped lens, various reflectors and a conventional biconvex lens. Solar cells are provided between these elements. The optical elements attempt—respectively optimally—to focus light on the surface of a dedicated solar cell.
U.S. patent application No. 2010/0012186 A1 discloses a chamber that takes on a shape similar to a light bulb. Light can penetrate through a flat upper side. With the help of the opposite, arched side, this light is refracted and concentrated in the center. A configuration of solar cells is located in this center. Thereby, several solar cells can form a dense stack. Further, the chamber can house the required control electronics.
U.S. patent application No. 2010/0252085 discloses an easily transportable solar system. A large reflector screen is located on a tripod-like stand. This reflector screen concentrates light on a focal point. In this focal point, energy conversion units can be provided. These units are said to be semiconductor elements.
The present invention seeks to provide a light collector that is more compact overall than the collectors known in prior art. At the same time, it is proposed to function at a very high level of efficiency in spite of that. With respect to the efficiency, not only the optical properties must be taken into consideration, thermal dissipation must be good, because light is being concentrated in a small component. Further, the light collector is proposed to be suitable for forming an extensive grid or a type of “mat” in combination with a number of the same light collectors.
These advantages are achieved by a light collector as recited in claim 1.